How to Calm Your Gallade
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Dawn's recently evolved Gallade is having difficulty relaxing, and it's keeping her up at night, so she proposes a way to calm him down and it gets out of hand.


Request for Fanfictionfan360, sort of a fic trade where my part of the trade got lost in the shuffle for a month or two. Well, no longer. Fic contains a teenage girl having rather rough, intense sex with a humanoid creature. If that's not your thing, best jump ship now like the first white bitch off the Titanic.

...

Buzz. Crack. Slam.

Dawn's eyes opened, and she let out a very angry sound that was unbefitting a girl like her. Also unbefitting of a girl like her; sleep deprivation. Six nights in a row, she couldn't sleep because of the same sequence of loud noises.

First, there was the ethereal noise of a psychic attack. It was somewhere between a hum and a buzz, louder than was necessary for something supposed to take place in the mind, and just spooky and unearthly enough to be a sound she could never get used to. Then came the first impact, always a snapping or cracking sound, often a tree cleaved in one sweep and being obnoxious about it. Then, the slam. That was the really loud one, but she was rarely asleep for it to be that much of a shock to her. The tree, usually not a small one but a mighty, full-grown tree, would fall to the ground and rattle the surrounding forest for miles.

It was enough, she decided. She'd been awoken eight times that night, and it wasn't even close to sunrise yet. She slid out of her sleeping back, readjusted her skirt, and set off, barefoot, for where her Gallade was training.

A week earlier, she'd given her Kirlia a dawn stone. She thought it would be great, until Gallade found his new powers unwieldy. Deeply afraid of pushing too far and maiming an opponent, he tried to get better control of himself. The obvious course was to keep training until he could keep a lid on it. A good idea taken too far. He trained well into the night, long after his trainer went to sleep, and the method of merely using Psycho Cut on every tree he could find was not only keeping his trainer up, but leaving large, deforested swaths of land where they went. Enough was enough.

"Gallade!" she shouted, her hands thrown out behind her. The Pokemon was charging up another attack, but stopped when he heard his trainer's command. His arm blades had started to glow a radiant purple, but the colour subsided when he turned to face her. "This is too much! You need to stop training!"

A voice layered in echoes of ethereal voices resonated in her mind. "But I need to better control my powers."

"You also need to stop cutting down forests and keeping me from sleeping." She took a step toward him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know things are rough and you're worried about hurting someone. But think of all the hurting you're doing for the wild Pokemon whose homes you're destroying."

Gallade sighed, hanging his head. "I'm sorry," he told her psychically. "I wasn't thinking about them. Or you. But ever since I evolved, there has been all of this pent-up energy and frustration, and I need some harmless way to vent it. I need some sort of physical act I can partake in to release it all."

The bluenette smiled a coy smile and tilted her hips off to the side. "I can think of one way to get out all of your built-up frustrations," she said, her voice edged with something he'd never heard before. "And if you want me to help, it makes me glad you ended up being a Gallade and not a Gardevoir." The hand on his shoulder slid down to his chest. "You're so much hunkier this way, not feminine. I don't like my boys looking like girls and having dresses."

There was no need for the psychic Pokemon to ask what she meant. Her thoughts rang out to him, vivid pictures in her mind offered to him of them both enraptured in pleasures of the flesh. They'd been away from a town for too long, and Dawn's sleep problems weren't her only frustration. No towns meant nobody to have flings with, and she was growing frustrated in more womanly ways. Ways so intense that had he the ability to blush, he would have at all of the things she imagined him doing to her.

The hand slid down further to his growing erection, her dainty fingers wrapping around his shaft and grasping it hard. Her mouth was close to his ear, her breathing going deeper and heavier. "I know nothing makes me calm down quite like a long, rough fuck."

Gallade groaned as her hand began to pump up his shaft. Her face left his and she looked down, her eyes widening and jaw falling at the sight of his glorious cock. She'd never touched one so big, dwarfing every other man in both length and girth. Had she known he would be so well endowed, she would have gone for him a lot sooner, spared herself several nights with nothing but the vibrator in her bag. A vibrator couldn't do all the things a real partner could; couldn't hold her tightly or tug on her hair, certainly couldn't cum inside of her. But Gallade could.

She fell to her knees in front of it, grasping the base with her other hand. She stroked him with both hands in one motion, and she still didn't have all of it. Her hungry mouth reached forward and her tongue started to lick in messy circles around his head. The taste of cock made her legs grind together a little, getting her really worked up. She'd been horny, but this stepped it up beyond the idle hunger her loins always had. She needed it now, needed it bad. Judging by the sound he made as her skilled tongue worked his tip, he needed it, too.

His fingers spread through her hair, gripping some of it. He looked down, watching her intently. She smiled back up at him, and the entire thing was driving him mad. He'd never had a girl do this to him, and it was just his luck that the girl to grace him with his first blowjob was Dawn. He'd seen in her mind, knew what she'd done in the past, knew that she had a better handle on how to make him cum than any other prospective mate.

Her lips closed around his shaft and her eyes shut soon after. Her head bobbed in time with the hand on her base, the other disappearing beneath her skirt. It pushed aside her panties and she slipped two fingers into her, pumping in time with the motion of her head. Moans and sloppy sucking sounds came out of Dawn's mouth, and the sound of how much she was loving it only fuelled her own arousal.

The benefit to his psychic powers came not only from being able to converse with her, but being able to read her mind. The thoughts running through her head were consumed with lust, and many loud desires made themselves known to her. Inexperience would not be an issue for Gallade, because he could tell everything she wanted, and knew instantly how to give it to her.

First, he pulled her hand from her loins; her pussy was so wet that some of her juices dripped down from the fingertips. With his new power, it was no trouble at all to gather up psychic energy to use for naughty purpose. As Dawn looked up at him with an inquisitive look-she was too consumed now to tear her mouth away to voice her query-she felt her skirt rise a little, and a strange sensation probing her folds. Her eyes widened and her legs tried to tighten, but they couldn't. Solidified psychic energy pressed against her pussy in the shape of a dildo.

It was like he read her mind, she mused, taking more of his hot cock into her mouth. She could feel his tip starting to poke at the back of her throat with each forward motion, and she was astounded to see just how much dick she hadn't even reached yet. She knew he was well-endowed, but his size only just hit her. He was going to be a tough one to take, but she would do it for him. And for sleep.

The psychic dildo pumped in and out of the dripping girl quickly, and at her complaint that a little clit stimulation would have been nice, was joined by the psychic representation of an egg vibrator placed right on her clit. As her pussy was fucked by psychic energy with the same pace she'd consider a nice fucking, more energy vibrated hard against her clit. She twisted and writhed where she knelt, taking more of his cock in. The sucking sounds grew louder as her tongue tried to do what it could on his shaft.

Then, without warning, the fingers in her hair tightened in that way she always loved having done when she went down on someone. His hips jerked forward and his arm pulled back, resulting in more of his cock going down, now slipping into her throat, so thick that she could feel her esophageal walls hold onto it like her pussy would. He began to move his hips and arm in tandem, each time pushing more cock into her. She was growing dizzy and her face was getting a little red but she refused to stop or ask him to stop or even think of stopping. She was in the zone, and her pussy was going to explode in excitement soon if he kept this up. The psy-dildo was giving her a better fucking than the last couple guys she bedded, and he facefucked her like he knew what he was doing, like she had always wanted.

Further she went, thanking Arceus for her total lack of a gag reflex. His cock throbbed in her mouth and in her throat, and it seemed like all she had to was kneel there and suck, no hands necessary. With the fake toys working her over and the monster cock easing its way into her, she wondered if she should even bother with random guys anymore. Gallade had this thing nailed.

Saliva dribbled out of her mouth as it started to overflow, unable to swallow as it built it. It dripped down his balls, making him shudder and thrust into her mouth harder, which got a loud, surprised yelp from her. Just another quarter inch, and she kissed his base, her nose rubbing against his waist as she lay there with all of his cock in her, throbbing. He pulled back a long way, and she thought he was letting her off, until he slammed three quarters of cock right back into her. She moaned and winced as the rough facefucking continued, unable to do anything but enjoy the sensations thrilling every inch of her body. He was the best.

The chorus of slurps and sucks and moans thrilled him, egging him on in the throatfucking of his trainer. When finally it hit him, his first orgasm proved a glorious, and very messy one. His cock jerked, depositing a steady stream of cum right down to her stomach. He pulled away, more semen being pumped down her throat and into her mouth as it left. When he emerged, his orgasm was in no way done, and ropes of pent-up seed streaked across her smiling, red face. She panted heavily, gasping for air as her head tilted down and copious amounts of spit and jizz fell into a puddle on the ground in front of her, his cock still spurting white into her hair.

Eventually, his insane stream of cum ceased, and Dawn was left clutching his hip, panting as his cum slowly dripped down her face and messed up her hair. The psychic stimulation was still working her over relentlessly, making it hard for her to sit still. She hardly cared though, still panting heavily as she said, "Gallade, I don't know what just came over you. But that was the most fun blowjob I've ever given."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did," his voice rang in her mind. He waved his hand and pointed it at the low tree stump he'd carved out before she showed up. The motion confused Dawn until she was suddenly compelled to dash for the stump. With no control over her body, she could only panic as she lay on the stump, facing the sky, with little idea as to why. In retrospect, it was obvious to her that Gallade was using his abilities to move her into a prime position. At the time, she was still trying to get the whole "awareness of her surroundings" thing back into whack. Not by her touch but by his, her panties were pulled down until they were bunched up around her right ankle, leaving her pussy exposed to the chilly night air.

By the time she was even aware she was on the stump, Gallade was upon her. Her legs parted without his touch, and he lifted up her skirt, grabbing the dildo and pulling it out of her. She could only see the faintest purple shape in his hands, and it sank downward a little, slick with her juices and rubbing them along her thigh. She twitched and writhed, her clit still vibrating hard as he teased her with a toy. His sticky, slimy cock was pressed hard against her other thigh and he started to grind a little against her leg. He hadn't gone the slightest bit limp, and she could only imagine what proper sex with him would be like.

He let go of the toy, and it seemed to vanish in a puff of smoke. He gripped her slight hips and positioned himself, taking the time to tease her some more. His underside robbed against her labia, sheer ecstasy running through her body. She was almost certain he was messing with her nervous system to produce a heightened state of pleasure, but she wouldn't dare complain about it. Hell, she half expected to orgasm on being rubbed against and not actually penetrated.

"Mmmm, come on," she groaned, unable to move from psychic interference but not caring even a little. He had her right where he wanted her, and after the blowjob she expected him to work magic on her. "I'm on fire here, don't leave me like this."

Gallade smirked, letting out a low laugh as he positioned his tip to the girl's twat and pushed through in one motion. He groaned at the tightness, throwing his head back. His hands clutched to her hips. "So tight," his voice rang in her head. "I didn't expect it to be this tight, given how many times you've been around the block."

"None of the guys were as big as you!" she shouted, her back arching from the intense feeling of fullness inside her. Her sopping wet walls clenched down on his thick cock tightly, and she could hardly believe he'd even fit inside of her. When he began thrusting, all bets were off. Cusses and things that weren't even close to words spilled out of her mouth as he fucked her back into the dizziness she was still recovering from.

Brimming with excitement, Gallade could do nothing but watch and feel good about what he'd done. His trainer was trying to relieve his stress, and not only did it work, but it left her enraptured because of it. Her face was wide with a smile as he fucked her hard with a cock so large she'd probably not be able to take those random city boys anymore, meaning she'd always have to come back to him. Her face and hair were streaked with his seed and she didn't mind it all. He could even tell that she was enjoying the fact her tongue was picking up nothing but the taste of him. Although, her thoughts did tell him a few other things to try.

The psychic dildo returned, still slick with her fluids, and this time poking her ass. She thrust against him excitedly when she realized what was going on, shouting, "Yes! Oh, please do it!" as the construct sank into her tight bubble butt. Psychic hands grasped her small breasts, not bound by physics and able to ignore her top entirely as they went for them. The feeling of her breasts and nipples being toyed with was it for her. He was giving her everything she could want or ask for, a perfect sexual experience. She lauded him through ragged breaths and involuntary moans, her head rolling from side to side. Her hips pushed against him, trying to always meet his thrust and get his cock buried to the hilt in her faster. The feeling of his entirety inside of her core was intense, and she refused to let the sensation leave her.

There was a satisfaction to watching her squirm, so addled and lust-torn that she was on the verge the entire time and completely unaware that he had his hand in it. He'd blocked her from orgasm, letting her writhe at the edge of passion until he felt ready to let her loose, knowing that the longer her body churned, the more intense the release would ultimately be. She seemed so caught up in the moment that she wasn't even aware that her impending orgasm never came, merely riding frantically to the finish while going nowhere.

Everything he did was rough and aggressive, and Dawn loved every minute of it. He furiously pounded into her cunt again and again, psychic energy assailing her plump ass, his rough hands kneading and pinching and squeezing her little boobies. It was a thorough violation of her body, and she was loving it. She cried for more, her fingers digging into her palms as her body twitched and writhed.

Saying he was fucking her didn't seem right, like it didn't do it justice. She'd been fucked a thousand times before. That boy she flashed for lunch and then went home with for dinner fucked her. Random boys she bunked with at the Pokemon centre took turns fucking her. Gardenia spent a whole weekend with her Lucario dildo strap-on fucking Dawn into a mattress. What Gallade was doing went beyond all of that, and to call it fucking meant that everything that came before had to be dialed down. It made the night that Barry's Chimchar rode her ass raw lovemaking by comparison. It made that time Byron and Roark engaged in the time-honoured father-son tradition of spitroasting a girl who wanted an easy way to two badges in one night a 'romp'.

No, there was no word for what he did. There couldn't be. And she rather liked it that way, it made it extra special, something she couldn't even name that felt so good it deserved to have one. A strange paradox that-

Her train of thought was derailed by a sudden jerk of his hips and a wave of pleasure that made her entire back do the wave. She forgot what she was even thinking about and again got lost in the immediate physical sensations that set fire to her body. She had no idea how she was still going; she'd gotten off quicker merely rubbing a wet finger against her clit. She wasn't even actively trying to keep herself going, and yet she'd hit some sort of superhuman stamina streak.

If only she knew.

He hadn't placed any limits on himself, though, and was very close to his next orgasm. Her pussy was unbelievably tight and so wet that her fluids were dripping down his thighs. He threw his head back and shouted out, "Gallade ga galla Gallade ga!" as he buried himself balls-deep into her. His second orgasm was much like his first in terms of volume. He came deep into her pussy, letting it rest a moment in there before he pulled out of her slowly, pumping her full of his seed. As it came out, he grabbed it, swaying it from side to side as he got her shirt, skirt, legs, and mound covered in more of his semen.

"I still haven't climaxed," she whimpered in complaint, moans and pants breaking through between syllables.

"I'm sure you will soon," he said, stepping away and raising his hand. His trainer levitated off the stump by maybe a quarter of a foot, and then rotated. When she landed, she was on her stomach, and her perfect ass was on display for him. He marvelled the bluenette's perky, round, plump bubble butt. The cheeks had been parted and it was open, her back door being violated by the psychic energy, which in truth was just to try and get her to loosen up for him. With a wide smile, he stepped toward her again and gave her gorgeous ass a loud smack. She yelped out in surprise and a little pain, though at that point any physical sensation would get her off. He admired how it jiggled, and then gave the other cheek a similar swat.

He kept going on that, spanking the trainer and watching her best asset bounce for him while her ass, clit, and breasts were still being worked over and she was kept just short of the release she was begging for by that point. When finally he decided to move on, the dildo in her ass was dispelled, only to materialize again, already buried into her pussy. She shouted out in surprise, squirming at the sudden intrusion, not expecting him to again go all in with one motion.

It was a considerably tighter fit this time, and had Dawn not been too dazed and psychically kept elated, she may have taken some issue to him going balls-deep into her ass all at once. Too pleasured and burnt-up to care, she merely moaned and wriggled, her limbs thrashing about as she let him do whatever he wanted to her so long as it got her off. "F-f-f-fuck!" she screamed, feeling his throbbing, massive cock ravage her ass just as viciously as it had her pussy moments earlier. "This is the best sex I've ever had! I'm so close, please don't stop."

Hunched over her, Gallade smiled a crafty smile. She was close, and she was going to remain that way until he came in her ass, claimed all three holes for himself and showed her that he was what she'd need from now on. It didn't matter if it would do nothing for getting better at controlling his attacks. In fact, he stopped battling altogether, and Dawn just kept him as a permanent team member so that he could fuck her silly every night, he would be very satisfied with the outcome.

He reached out, grabbing her blue hair and tugging on it. She arched back with the pull, and in the process pushed her perfect ass harder against his pelvis. He pounded her ass faster, each smack of their skin colliding growing louder. He was fucking her ass harder than he had her pussy, and combined with all the attention he paid her other areas, it was driving her mad. Her eyes rolled back and she let out a long, continuous moan.

Victory in battle did not bring a thousandth of the fulfilment that going to town on his young trainer's wondrous ass did. He'd always seen it hidden beneath that criminally short skirt, left to imagine and wonder how something so short could cover something so round. Now that he saw it, bared, and with his cock buried entirely inside of it, he had to say, it did not disappoint. Nothing she had done did, actually.

Another string of spankings rocked her behind, each one earning an adorable, hazy sound from her as she tried her best to hold on to consciousness and let go of her orgasm. One was working beautifully, but the mounting pressures were making her weary, and she wondered how much her body could handle. Everything was sore but somehow it was a wonderful sore. The aching, almost painful pleasures throbbing through her body were sweet and addictive, and all she wanted was more.

"Please, cum in my ass, Gallade. Go three for three. And cum all over my round ass too, coat it all. I want to be covered in it!" she shouted.

That did it for Gallade. With his hat trick scored, he pulled the block from Dawn and braced himself.

Her orgasm was strong, loud, and violent. Her body trembled and things came out of her mouth that were sure to scare all wild Pokemon for miles, and probably camping trainers as well. Her pussy had been gradually dripping the whole time, but she was a squirter, and her orgasm hit the stump hard. None of his relentless assault stopped throughout her orgasm, leaving her on the peak and continuing to go at her now over-sensitive, pleasure-wracked, exhausted body.

He came into the thrashing girl right around when her whole body tightenend and her ass got impossibly tight. Like the last two, he made sure to pump as much directly into her as possible, before unloading the rest all over her. He was rather impressed with himself; even on his third orgasm, he managed to give her plush ass cheeks the coating they wanted.

Pumped full of semen in all three holes and covered in it everywhere else, Dawn's mind was too blond for her to even want to move. If someone found the girl naked and covered in cum in the morning, she didn't care if they dropped by to use her or not. Well, she wouldn't care on a normal day anyway, but this was born out of apathy more than anything else. He had fucked her so well that everything else, at least for the afterglow, was meaningless.

"Can you move me to bed, please?" she asked meekly.

Gallade nodded, picking up the girl sticky with their combined juices. He carried her the minute or so walk back to their camp, where nothing had been disturbed. He laid her down in her sleeping back and gave her a kiss on her forehead, on a spot where he hadn't left his cum.

"Can we do this again some time?" he asked, lying down beside her.

She laughed a little and leaned her head toward him. "After tonight, I don't think any normal man will be able to do it for me. I hope you're happy with what you just brought on, because for now on, you will fulfil all of my appetites personally."

He turned onto his side, facing her, and closing his eyes. "I have no problem with that at all."


End file.
